wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/XIX
W mroźny, grudniowy dzień, około południa, przybyli do Krakowa. Tęgie konie cugowe zaprzężone do kutej bryki krakowskiej były dobrze zgrzane, a podróżni zniecierpliwieni. Pragnęli co tchu a niepostrzeżenie wjechać do miasta i stawić się u pewnego jegomości, kuzyna Trepki, który dalszymi losami ich miał kierować. Podjeżdżając do Bramy Floriańskiej, z dala już spostrzegli znaczny ruch pospólstwa, a w pewnym miejscu za zburzonymi murami miejskimi — zbiegowisko. Nagle Rafał ścisnął niepostrzeżenie przedramię przyjaciela i niemym ruchem głowy wskazał coś w oddali. Krzysztof wytrzeszczył oczy, ale dla krótkości wzroku nic osobliwego nie dojrzał. Wtedy Olbromski nachylił się ku niemu i z dziwnym uśmiechem rzucił mu do ucha słowo: — Ciotunia... Cedro raz jeszcze skierował oczy we wskazanym kierunku... Dostrzegł wreszcie dziwaczny znak... Wyniosły słup z długim poprzecznym ramieniem... Tłum dokoła tego miejsca krążył i wrzał a wrzał. Leciało stamtąd echo gwaru-chargotu. Wrzawa wznosiła się, wznosiła wciąż jako wówczas, gdy burza idzie z boru w bór. Chwila jeszcze i strzeli piorun. Straszliwy grom zwali się w miasto i zatrzęsie posadą ziemi. Wtedy gwar cichnie, przygasa, upada. Słychać jeno głuche krążenie szeptu. Ponieważ Brama Floriańska była zawalona wyjeżdżającymi i wjeżdżającymi wozami, więc przyjaciele zeskoczyli z bryki i poszli w kierunku widomego kształtu. Wmieszali się w tłum i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Tylko urywki rozmów dochodziły ich uszu, bo każdy człowiek, aczkolwiek gadał namiętnie, przecie usiłował, żeby go słyszał tylko ten, komu szeptał do ucha. Usłyszeli jednak nazwiska. Dwa powtarzały się ciągle: Wysiekierski, Baum, Wysiekierski, Baum... Co parę kroków przystając za grupami rozmawiających i coraz lepiej nastawiając uszu, zrozumieli wreszcie, że wkrótce mają być przyprowadzeni na to miejsce tracenia trzej młodzieńcy, skazani na śmierć za to, że się "do Polaków" przekraść usiłowali. Ujęci na granicy przez patrol, pod gołymi szablami ściągnięci do Krakowa, w parę godzin osądzeni, mieli oto zawisnąć na hakach świeżo wkręconych dla postrachu setek i tysięcy. Mróz przeszedł się po kościach słuchających. Na usta Rafała wypełzał z wolna więzienny uśmieszek, który już dawno, dawno znikł był z nich, czasu wytchnienia w Stokłosach. — Baum, Baum... Ciekawość, czyby to miał być syn konsyliarza?... — mówił moszterdziej, w ciepłe futro po same uszy zakutany. — A jakbyś jegomość wiedział: właśnie syn konsyliarza... — odpowiedział ktoś z tłumu. — E, to mu ta stary łaskę wyprosi! — Łaskę u wojskowego sądu wyprosi — a jakże! Będzie ją widział. — Wysiekierski to samo ma brata urzędnika, więc mógłby na protekcję rachować, ale gdzie! Trzy haki w "ciotkę" wkręcone! — Powiedzcież mi, ludkowie, któż to na trzecim ma dyndać? — Nie wiem tego, moja imość. — Potrzebne to było chłystkom! — Ba-ba! We łbach się pali, mościpanku! Chuć do wojaczki gnała... — Młode a głupie. — Naści wojaczkę, jeden z drugim! — Prawdę jegomość mówisz. Mondur z galonami osłom się spodobał. Zachciało się parte franse. A tu dragon w te tropy i za połę! Teraz ci po podgarlu powróz zrobi parte franse. — Żal serce ściska... — Ale za to co nauczą, to nauczą... — Inaczej nie ma sposobu, boby kużden w derdy leciał za Pilicę, robić by się żadnemu nie chciało. — Bo i prawda! Sam smyka mam pod wąsem. Aże po sercu źga, jak se pomyśleć. O, stoi, patrzy... Stój, patrzaj! Odechce ci się, jak poczujesz, jak powąchasz, czym takie chętki pachną! — Powiadali, że szło toto między posterunki, jak ja z imością między stragany na Kleparzu. — I co też to w takim łbie usiędzie! Żeby też tego rozumu nie mieć! — To ta młodość szelmowska, widzisz pani. Krew takiego kłuje cięgiem: idź, idź... Mierzi go, widzisz pani, miejsce... — Jedzie, jedzie! — Kto jedzie? — Dragony jadą! Konnica! Zielone dragony Loewensteina! — Białe dragony za nimi! — Heskie dragony! — Karabinierzy za nimi! — Białe Althany za nimi! — Bębny walą... — Słyszycie... Za umarłe! — Co to? — Dzwon! — Dzwon, dzwon! W ulicy Sławkowskiej rozległ się głuchy, głęboki łoskot bębnów i strasznym urokiem melodii swojej pognał lud. Gwar coraz głośniejszy, coraz żywszy rozciekawionej tłuszczy, zdawało się, że go zagłuszy. Było coś niewymownego, coś żelazną obręczą ściskającego serca słuc haczów w tym pokrzyku tłumów coraz bardziej natężonym, coraz silniej podbechtanym i jak gdyby radosnym. Cedro i Olbromski, potrącani i pociągnięci przez ciżbę, szli, a raczej płynęli w masie z oczyma utkwionymi w nagie, żółtawe drewno z poprzecznym ramieni em. W oddali, w mrocznych czeluściach ulic, za opustoszałymi placami, w zdławionej piersi miasta, rozległ się samotny, śpiżowy głos dzwonu. Tłum wychynął z ulic i wwalił się na wały, rozpierzchł po gruzach murów i okrył je sobą. Wolno sunęła konnica dzwoniąc podkowami, uprzężą a bronią. Za nią piechota środkiem ulicy. Bębny melodyjnym łoskotem biły wciąż jakoby wzburzone serce tłumu. Znienacka ponad zbitą masą głów ukazały się trzy postacie. Trzy blade widma. Ręce ich związane w tył, szyje obnażone... Śmiało wyszli... Motłoch zamilkł, wtulił dobrze głowę w ramiona, znieruchomiał i zastygł. Wówczas i bębny raptownie urwały. Cisza śmiertelna. Nie ustał tylko samotny dzwon. Dał się słyszeć jakiś jeden głos, dochodzący z dala, jakoby dziecięce gwarzenie, głos dziwny i okrutny, śmieszny w tej wielkiej gromadzie. Długo brzmiał, zlewając się w szereg dźwięków niezrozumiałych... Ucichł. Wtedy na pomoście szafotu ukazała się czwarta postać. Wicher zduszonego westchnienia przeleciał po tłumie. Zdławiony strach zatrząsł ludzkim jeziorem od brzega do brzega. Ów człowiek zbliżył się do skazańców i pierwszemu z brzega rozwiązał ręce. Potem go ujął za ramię i sprowadził z pomostu. Tłum westchnął. Szept najcichszy, na obraz szelestu liści w brzozowym lesie przed burzą, leciał z ust do ust, z końca w koniec placu: — Wysiekierski, Wysiekierski, Wysiekierski... Oprawca wrócił z wolna po schodach. Słychać było w śmiertelnej ciszy, jak świeżo zbite stopnie skrzypią pod jego mocnymi stopami. Drugiemu skazańcowi z kolei rozwiązał ręce i sprowadził go ze schodów. Lud głośniej, radośniej zaszemrał: — Baum, Baum... Wszystkie głowy drgnęły i z ust do uszu leciała błogosławiona wieść: — Chwała bądź Bogu! — Pan z nami... — Do wojska oddali! — Na wieczny czas! — W kamasze ich! — Darowali życie. — Darowali życie, darowali życie. Kat po raz trzeci wszedł na rusztowanie i ze spokojem na wielkie dłonie kładł czerwone rękawiczki. Trzeci skazaniec stał nieporuszony. Głowa jego była zadarta do góry: Duże włosy czarnym puklem spadały na szyję nagą. Białe miał czoło. Nieruchome oczy jak dwie głębokie jamy patrzały w lud. — Ten ci jest winowajca!... — szept się rozszerzył. — Tamtych podmówił. — Wywiódł ich z domostw rodzicielskich. — Bronik się w polu. — Milczał w sądzie. — Winowajca! Kat zbliżył się do niego łagodnymi kroki. Bardziej mu szyję obnażył. Zręcznym ruchem zarzucił stryczek. Nagle wyprężył się powróz. Nim się pospólstwo opatrzyć zdołało, nim zdążyło westchnąć i oko przetrzeć dłonią, już nieznajomy ów człowiek zawisł na haku. Nogi jego w kolanach zgięły się, pięty stuliły i leniwym ciągiem dźwigały ku górze. Oprawca łagodnym ruchem przytrzymał ciało i mocno je za ramiona szarpnął ku dołowi. Za czym zdarł szybko z dłoni rękawiczki i cisnął je na szafot. Kategoria:Popioły